This invention relates to an artificial bone replacement apparatus for a cadaver for purposes of presenting the deceased at a wake or the like.
Historically, deceased individuals are presented at a wake with the cadaver appropriately processed by an undertaker, and arranged in a display casket or the like. Bone reconstruction may be required and at times replacement of bone structure may be necessary. In addition, with modern day surgical procedures, bone transplants are made from the body of deceased donors, with immediate harvesting of the bone at donor's death. If an appropriate artificial bone replacement is not made, the body may have a distorted or unreal appearance as a result of the removal of the bone structures. Funeral directors for many years have used various rigid members such as a broom stick and the like to replace elongated bone structures.
Currently, commercial devices such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,473 which issued Sep. 5, 1989 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,554 which issued Aug. 1, 1989 are available for replacing of various elongated bone structures. Generally, the prior art devices include telescoped and interconnected rigid tubular elements which permit elongation to the length of a removed bone structure, with screws secured to the opposite ends of the elements for direct attachment to the remaining bone structure of the deceased. U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,554 further discloses provision for construction of a simple hinge connection between telescopic sections which can be used for replacement of a bone structure including a pivoting interconnection such as an elbow, a knee or the like.
In coupling of the replacement unit to the remaining bone structure, the user pounds the tip of the attachment screw into the remaining bone and turns the screw into the bone. The force of pounding on the unit tends to loosen the attachment screw, and may make it difficult, if not impossible, to appropriately attach the element to the bone.
Further, interconnection of the telescoping tubular members has included collapsible interconnecting members such as encircling clamps, bolt and nut elements or the like. To provide for optimum appearance after bone replacement, the telescoping member and structure should be maintained at a minimum diameter or thickness in order to allow effective replacement of the tissue and skin about the replacement structure. Thus, if the replacement structure including the clamping elements is too large relative to the original bone structure, it is difficult to cover the replacement structure with the tissue and skin without creating an unnatural appearance.
There is therefore a need for a simple, reliable and effective telescopic bone replacement apparatus and system which maintains minimal cost, ease of use and assembly as well as reliability of placement and the like.